Matchmaker Fuji
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji is bored and he tries to pair up his friends, with succes! What will the others do to stop him? TezuFuji, EijiOishi, MomoEchi, InuiKai and many more. complete
1. Best Friend

**Title: **Matchmaker Fuji  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **Special thanks to Ami88, yes again! I couldn't do it without your help!

**  
**_Chapter 1: Best Friend_

_Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro_

'Eiji, you're not listening. What's wrong?'

'Nyaa, gomen Fujiko! I just can't concentrate.'

'Saa, it's Oishi, ne?'

'NANI?'

'You want to be more than just friends or a double pair with Oishi.'

'Ne, Fujiko, how is it possible that you always know everything? It's not that obvious. Or is it?' asked Eiji a bit worried.

'It's not, Eiji, but I'm your best friend. Of course I would notice. And besides, I'm the tensai, remember?! Shall I help you? Shall I talk to Oishi?'

'No, don't! He'll probably never want to talk to me or to play doubles with me again.' said Eiji pouting.

'Oishi is not like that, you know he isn't.' answered Fuji, smiling as always. 'But I won't talk to him if you don't want me to.'

'Arigato, Fujiko.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Saa, Oishi, can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Hai, of course, Fuji. Can I help you with something?'

'Not really. I have a question.' said Fuji with closed eyes, smile never leaving his face. 'Do you like Eiji?'

Oishi started blushing. 'What do you mean, Fuji? Of course I like Eiji. We're good friends.'

'But you like him more than that, ne? You're blushing, Oishi. You should talk to Eiji about it!'

Oishi looked away to hide his blush. Not answering Fuji's questions.

'Do you want me to help? I'm Eiji's best friend, I can talk to him.'

'NO! Please don't. He will hate me.'

'Eiji is not like that, you know he isn't.' answered Fuji, still smiling. 'But I won't talk to him, if you don't want me to.'

'Arigato Fuji.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eiji and Fuji were talking in front of the school gate when Oishi passed by.

'Oishi, can you please come here for a moment?'

Oishi turned around and slowly walked towards the two friends. Fuji promised he wouldn't talk with Eiji, ne?

'Hai, Fuji, what's wrong?'

'Saa, I would go to the movies with Eiji, after practice, this afternoon, but Yumiko-neechan has a fever and my parents are out this week so I have to go to the supermarket. And I have to clean the house and of course take care of Yumiko-neechan. I can't go to the cinema. Would you mind going in my place? I already bought the tickets, you can have mine.'

Oishi started blushing again and Eiji's cheeks turned also a bit red. Fuji smiled at the boys and he looked at them with open eyes. Challenging them to go to the cinema with the person they love. He knew they're both angry at him for doing this. But it's just too much fun.

'Okay, I will go in your place.'

'Arigato Oishi! Here are the tickets. I have to go now, bye!' And with that Fuji ran towards the school building.

'Gomen for the trouble, Oishi.'

'It's okay. For what kind of movie are these tickets?'

'I don't know, Fuji bought them.'

They looked at the tickets and sighed. They both thought about killing Fuji. The tickets were for a romantic comedy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_That afternoon_

'That was a great movie, ne Oishi? I wish I had such a cute boyfriend!'

'Nani?' 

Eiji was turning red and he turned his head so Oishi wouldn't see it.

'Eiji, do you…do you think I could be such a cute and good boyfriend?'

Eiji was surprised. 'Of course you will be! I know you will be! Why do you ask?'

'Do…do you want me to be your boyfriend?'

Eiji stared at Oishi. The black-haired boy bit his lip.

'I would love to have you as my boyfriend.' answered Eiji beaming and he grabbed Oishi's hand. Maybe they should let Fuji live a little longer.


	2. Worst Enemy

Second chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter 2. Worst Enemy_

_Kirihara Akaya and Mizuki Hajime_

'Fuji Syusuke is my ultimate rival.'

'Hai hai, I know, you don't have to tell me. But I also know he doesn't want another match with you. Aniki is really mad at you.'

'I did nothing wrong.'

'He still thinks you did.'

'And I still want a match with him. Can't you ask him one more time?'

'No Mizuki-senpai, I'm not….excuse me, someone's calling me. Moshi moshi?'

_'Hello, Yuuta!'_

'Aniki! We were just talking about you.'

'_Nothing bad I hope.' _Fuji chuckles._' But you're with Mituli-kun then, ne?'_

'It's Mizuki and yes, he's here.'

_'Does he still want to play a match against me?'_

'Of course, why do you ask?'

'_Tell him I want to play a game with him, next Saturday at the Street tennis courts at 11 'o clock in the morning.'_

'Nani? Why do you suddenly…'

'_Sorry Yuuta, I have to go. Just tell him! Bye!'_

'Bye.' Yuuta put his phone back into his pocket.

'Was that your brother?'

'Yes, and he wants to play a match with you, next Saturday at the Street tennis courts at 11 'o clock.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Next Saturday, 11 'o clock, street tennis courts  
_

Mizuki was sitting on a bench at the tennis courts, curling his hair around his finger, ready to play. He was happy, nervous and angry, because Fuji hadn't shown up yet and it's already 11 'o clock.

'If this is a joke I'll kill him! No, I'll kill Yuuta, that's a better punishment!'

'Who are you going to punish, Mizuki-san?'

'Kirihara Akaya?! What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before, while I was scouting for new players.'

'It's the first time I'm here. Fuji Syusuke invited me for a match. I wonder why he isn't here already.' answered Kirihara while looking around for a sign of the Seigaku tensai.

'He invited you for a match? He invited me too, at eleven.'

'Same for me. Do you have his phone number? We can ask why he isn't here yet.'

'No, I don't.' said Mizuki. He was starting to get really angry. 'I have Yuuta's number. I'll call him. Maybe he knows what his brother is doing.'

'_Moshi moshi.' _

'Yuuta?' 

'_Mizuki-san? Aren't you playing a match with Aniki?'_

'No, he isn't here. Kirihara Akaya is here too. Do you think Fuji will come?'

'_He left half an hour ago, he should have been there by now. If he's not, I don't know where he is.' _

'Okay, arigato Yuuta-kun.' 

'_You're welcome, bye.'_

'He left half an hour ago, he should be here by now and his brother doesn't know where he is. Personally, I don't think he will come. This is just a lame joke.'

'I came all the way over here for nothing?!' said Kirihara. He was also starting to get angry. 'Then we better play a match together! I don't feel like going home already.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Next Monday_

'Moshi moshi.'

'_Aniki?'_

'Yuuta! Why did you call?'

'_Mizuki-san couldn't stop talking about Kirihara Akaya today. He told me you also invited Kirihara for a match, but he didn't mention you at all! What did you do to him. Or worse, to them?'_

'Saa, Yuuta, I didn't do anything! I wasn't able to come to the tennis courts in time. I needed new grip tape, so I first went to the store, but it was closed. I searched for another store, but the grip tape was sold out. When I finally arrived, they were both gone already. I didn't know their phone numbers, so I couldn't tell them I was delayed.'

'_But why is Mizuki-san talking about Kirihara, non-stop?'_

'I don't know. They probably played a game against each other and it turned out to be fun. Maybe Mituli-kun found a new love?'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!  
I'll try to update soon 


	3. Wasabi Sushi

Update!! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like my fic. Here is the third chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3. Wasabi-sushi_

_Kawamura Takashi and Akutsu Jin_

_  
_'Saa, Taka-san, how is life as a sushi-chef?'

'Good, I love it! I learn new things everyday. My dad says I will become a great sushi-chef!'

'You love it more than tennis?'

'No, not really, but I can't earn money with tennis. Unlike you, I'm not good enough to become a professional player. So learning to be a sushi-chef is a great alternative. I hope I can take over my father's restaurant once.'

'I'm sure you will take over the restaurant, Taka-san! I love your wasabi-sushi!'

'Arigato Fuji, you have a strange taste, but I'm glad you like it.'

'I heard you also deliver sushi at home now.'

'Yes, we deliver at home since a couple of days. My father brings it with his van or when it's close to the restaurant, I bring it by bike, so my father can stay at the restaurant. He doesn't really like it when I'm the only sushi-chef there.'

'I'll order some sushi soon, you can deliver it at my place and we can eat together! Maybe I can also invite the others!'

'You should do that, Fuji, it will be fun. Then I will make the sushi myself!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

'Takashi, could you deliver this order? It's in the neighbourhood, so you can take your bike.'

'Hai otou-san.'

'Here is the address. It's the last delivery for today!'

'This address looks familiar. Isn't it the address of the Akutsu-family?'

'I don't know, the name is written on the note. Just deliver it.'

_A couple of minutes later_

'What are you doing here, Kawamura?' asked a very annoyed Akutsu Jin.

'I'm here to deliver the sushi you ordered.'

'I didn't order sushi. Get out of here.' Akutsu tried to close the door, but Kawamura pushed it open again.

'Wait! You really didn't order any sushi? It's already paid. Are you sure your mother didn't order it?'

'She isn't home today and I didn't order any sushi so get lost!'

'But I can't bring it back. Please take it, even if you don't want it. I can't take it back, my father will be angry at me for not delivering well. He will think I'm not good enough to take over the restaurant.' begged Kawamura.

'Than he's right. You're not good enough.'

Kawamura stepped back in surprise and disappointment. He knew Akutsu was cruel, but this really hurts. He looked at the ground, turned around and started to walk away.

'For how many people is the sushi ordered?'

Kawamura turned to Akutsu again. Even more surprised than before. He blinked a couple of times before he answered the question.

'Two, why?'

'You better come in quickly. I'm starving, but it's too much for me. You better help me eat it all.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Konnichiwa!'

'Konnichiwa and welcome at Kawamura Sushi!'

'Arigato, Kawamura-san. Saa, isn't Taka-san around?'

'You're one of his team mates, ne?'

'Yes, I'm Fuji Syusuke. I'm also at Seigaku Tennis Club. Taka-san and I play doubles sometimes.'

'Takashi went to deliver some sushi. But he's already gone for almost an hour. It's just a few streets from here! It was the last delivery, so I don't mind. He knew the person who ordered it, so he probably stayed there.'

'Was it the Akutsu-family that ordered sushi?'

'Hai, how do you know?'

'Saa, they live close, just a few streets away and Taka-san knows Akutsu Jin. I was just guessing.' said Fuji smiling brighter than usual.

'Alright, well, Takashi isn't here, but maybe I can help you. Would you like some sushi?'

'I would like some wasabi-sushi, please.'

'Okay, wasabi-sushi it is!'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love reviews, so please tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! 


	4. Dancing Lessons

Hello there, thanks again for all the reviews. Chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4. Dancing Lessons_

_Sanada Genichirou and Atobe Keigo_

'Saa, Atobe, I heard you're going to take tango lessons, ne?'

'How do you know, Fuji?'

'I can't tell you how I know, but I'm the Seigaku tensai after all. But don't be ashamed, I'm also taking lessons! Wouldn't it be fun if we're in the same group?'

'Ore-sama isn't ashamed, so you can't blackmail me with it, Fuji Syusuke.'

'I never said anything about blackmailing!'

'You were probably thinking it.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Saa, Sanada, I have to ask you something.' said Fuji, while he walked towards the Rikkaidai fukubuchou.

'What do you want, Fuji.'

'You're interested in dancing the tango, ne?'

'How do you know, and more importantly, why do you want to know?'

'I'm the Seigaku tensai, remember? I heard it somewhere, but that's not important. I wanted to know, cause I signed up for tango lessons, but I can't go and it's to late to sign out. Do you want to go in my place? You don't have to pay for it, I already paid.'

'Why can't you go yourself, Fuji?'

'Saa, I also signed up for a photography course and it's on the same day, at the same time. I like photography more, so I decided to take that course now. I could take the tango lessons later. So, would you like to go?'

'When is it?'

'Tomorrow evening at 8 'o clock. Here is the address. There are three lessons. The second is next week, same day, same time!'

'Alright, I will go. Arigato Fuji.'

'I should thank you.' answered Fuji smiling and he started to walk away.

'Fuji, wait.'

'Hai, Sanada?'

'Why didn't you ask Atobe?'

'He likes tango too?'

'You're the Seigaku tensai, ne?'

Fuji opened his eyes and looks surprised at Sanada. Then he smirked and walked away again.

'You're smart, Sanada!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Fuji-kun?'

'Excuse me sir, Fuji couldn't come! I'm here in his place. My name is Sanada Genichirou.'

'Sanada? What are you doing here?'

'Atobe? I can ask you the same question!'

'Ore-sama wanted to learn the tango, so ore-sama signed up for these lessons! What about you?'

'Fuji Syusuke asked me if I wanted these lessons. He couldn't come, 'cause he had a photography course, and I could come here in his place.'

'Gomen boys, but you two know each other?'

'Hai, we both play tennis.'

'And Sanada-kun, you came here instead of Fuji-kun?'

'Hai, he couldn't come, but it was too late to sign out. So I'm here in his place, sir.'

'That's good, but this form says that Fuji-kun is a girl.'

'A girl? We're talking about Fuji Syusuke, right?' asked Sanada.

'I don't know her given name, I only know it starts with an 'S', that's what this form says. But I spoke with her on the phone and she sounded really feminine.'

'Fuji sounds and looks more feminine than most guys. He looks even more feminine than some girls, but he sure is a boy. No girl can play tennis like that and there is no girl in the whole wide world comes even close to Fuji's evilness.' Sanada was starting to get really angry.

'Ore-sama wants to know why Fuji called you.'

'She asked me if she could practice with someone of her own age.'

'And…?'

'And I paired her up with Atobe-kun. You're the same age as Fuji-kun.'

'…'

'Ore-sama object.'

'Gomen boys, but there are no women left. We have 10 men and 9 women, Fuji-kun would be number 10. You can go home if you want, but I'm afraid I can't give you your money back.'

'I knew something was wrong when he asked me if I liked dancing!' growled Sanada.

'But, guys, are you two really afraid to dance with another man?'

The eyes of both boys snapped open and they looked at each other.

'We accept the challenge. Come on Sanada, let's show them who's afraid of dancing with another man. Start the music!'

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
Please review! I love you if you do! 


	5. A Man's Love

Thanks again for the reviews! Chapter 5, a bit late, but my internet was broken and I was really busy with homework. A bit short, but here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5. A Man's Love…_

_Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma_

_  
_'Momo, are you okay?'

'F..Fuji-senpai. Why do you always have to sneak around like that?!' stuttered the spiky haired boy. Fuji just smiled his usual smile at Momoshiro.

'Saa, Momo, you better stop looking at Echizen. Hurry up and go after him before someone else takes him away from you. You don't want that to happen, ne?'

'I don't know what you're talking about, Fuji-senpai.' said Momoshiro but he was starting to get red and turned his face away.

'Don't deny it, Momo. I know you like Echizen more than a friend.'

'How do you know?'

'I'm the tensai! Don't forget that! Do you want a little help?'

'I'm not sure if I want your help, Fuji-senpai.'

'Treat him at burgers after practice.' said Fuji, ignoring the last remark, smile still in place.' The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'

'I already did that, at least six times. It doesn't work! And he eats so much that I have to spend all my money every time I treat him.'

'It didn't work? To bad. Echizen likes only three things: tennis, food and his cat. If you want Echizen, you have to use one of these things. It seems that tennis and food don't work. Maybe you should kidnap his cat?'

'Fuji-senpai! I can't do that! You're not helping at all!' answered Momo shocked and he waled away from the smiling tensai to run some more laps.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'What's this? I can't remember I bought these magazines. Kawaii!!'

Echizen Nanjirou picks up the magazines he found in the garden. He sits down on a quit place in the sun and starts 'reading' them.

_Half an hour later_

'Old man, have you seen Karupin?'

'I'm reading.'

Echizen sighed. 'You're not reading at all. Just tell me.'

'No, I haven't seen him for a while. He is normally the one who bothers me when I'm reading.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Momoshiro walked towards the street tennis courts when he almost tripped. He turned around and sees a cat. He blinked and blinked again.

'Isn't that Echizen's cat? he muttered to himself. 'That's a great coincidence. I was talking about him with Fuji-senpai just a few hours ago.'

Momoshiro picked the cat up and walked towards Echizen's house, still wondering what the cat was doing in a place like that.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_15 minutes later_

'Momo-senpai, what are you doing here?'

'Oi, Echizen! This is your cat, ne?'

'Karupin! Where were you?'

'I found him on the other side of the neighbourhood. I don't know how he got there, but I almost tripped over him.' said Momoshiro as he gave the cat to Echizen.

'You better stop running away, Karupin!'

Echizen hugged the cat with tears in his eyes. He tried to hide his tears for Momoshiro, but his senpai already knew he loved his cat more than anything else and pretended he didn't see anything.

'Do you want to come in, Momo-senpai? We can play tennis, there is a court in the back garden and we can grab some burgers after that. My treat, 'cause you found Karupin and brought him back.'

'Sounds great!' answered Momoshiro grinning and he walked after Echizen towards the tennis court.

* * *

Reviews are still loved, so please review and make my day! 


	6. Dinner?

Thanks again everybody, for the great reviews! If you have any suggestions for pairings, please tell me! And if you know fun things Fuji can do to pair his friends up, I would love to hear them! Here is chapter 6.

_Chapter 6. Dinner?_

_Sakaki Tarou (Hyoutei coach) and Hanamura Aoi (Josei Shonan coach)_

_Junior Invitational training camp, at the practice courts_

'Sakaki-sensei?'

'Fuji-kun?'

'Saa, tonight we will prepare a special dinner to thank you for this camp. I'm here to invite you for it.' said Fuji smiling bright.

'Who will come?'

'I'm going to invite Hanamura-sensei and Ryuzaki-sensei. I haven't asked them yet. I hope you will all come.'

'I'll come.' answered Sakaki.

'Good! Please be ready at 6.30 PM in the small dining room!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_At the gym_

'Hanamura-sensei?'

'Hai, Fuji-kun?'

'Saa, tonight we will prepare a special dinner to thank you for this camp. I'm here to invite you for it.' said Fuji smiling bright.

'That's nice. Who else did you invite?'

'I invited Sakaki-sensei, he will come. And I will invite Ryuzaki-sensei. I hope you will come.'

'Of course I will come.' answered Hanamura.

'Good! Please be ready at 6.30 PM in the small dining room!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_At some other practice courts_

'Ryuzaki-sensei?'

'Hai, Fuji?'

'Saa, tonight we will prepare a special dinner to thank you for this camp. I'm here to…Ryuzaki-sensei? RYUZAKI-SENSEI?'

Ryuzaki fell on her knees, with her hands on her stomach. Fuji quickly knelled down next to her and called for help. Not much later Ruyzaki was lying in an ambulance. The doctor told them it's nothing serious, but she'll have to stay at the hospital for a while because they wanted to observe her. They didn't want this to happen again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_6.30 PM at the small dining room_

'Hanamura, what do you think of all this?'

'What do you mean? This dinner or what happened to Ryuzaki?'

'This dinner.'

'It's a bit strange. Candles, flowers and music. It almost seems romantic.' She looked at the decoration. The curtains were closed and the only light came from the candles everywhere in the room. Music played softly in the background and there were red roses on the table.

'Who invited you?'

'Fuji-kun did. Did he invite you too?'

'Hai, and I haven't heard any of the other boys talk about it.'

'Me either and it wasn't a secret. Do you think he prepared this all on his own? The food, the music, the decoration? That's a lot of work for just one person.' said Hanamura, looking at all the decorations again.

'It's Fuji-kun we're talking about. He is the Seigaku tensai after all.'

'Do you think he decorated it romantic, because he wanted to play match maker?'

'No, he invited Ryuzaki too.' answered Sakaki.

Hanamura's eyes snapped open. 'Do you think he poisoned Ruyzaki, so we could have this romantic dinner together?'

'…'

'He was with Ryuzaki when it happened! Do you think Fuji-kun could do that?'

'It's still Fuji-kun, Hanamura.'

'But he's so young!'

'Inui-kun is the same age. I heard he poisoned his team mates once, when they were bowling.'

'Do you think they did it together?'

'No, Fuji-kun works alone.' answered Sakaki.

'He looks so innocent. Always smiling, he's never rude, such a nice boy.' sighed Hanamura. 'I still can't believe it. He would be a great masterpiece.'

'I heard Ryuzaki wanted Tezuka-kun to take her place as the coach of the third group. Maybe Fuji-kun knew about this. He could have done it because he wanted Tezuka-kun back in Japan.'

'That could be true, I heard Fuji-kun and Tezuka-kun are good friends. But why this dinner?'

'We better stop talking about it and enjoy this dinner. Otherwise Ryuzaki suffered for nothing. I'm sure he didn't poison the food.'

'You're right, we should enjoy this. Do you want some champagne, Tarou?'

'Hai, thank you, Aoi.'

Thanks for reading! And please tell me if you have any ideas! And don't forget to review!


	7. Rollercoaster

Another update! Chapter 7, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 7. Rollercoaster  
Fuji Yuuta and Saeki Kojiroh_

Fuji Syusuke jumped around in the living room, shouting happily. 

'Is there something wrong, Aniki?'

'Saa Yuuta, guess what?! I won three tickets to the amusement park! Isn't that great?'

'Congrats!'

'Arigato! I made a puzzle in a photography magazine and I won! Do you want to come with me? I'll ask Yumiko-neechan too!'

'Hai! That will be fun!'

'Great! I'll go and ask Yumiko-neechan! I'm sure she will like it.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Moshi moshi?'

_'Saeki? Fuji desu!'_

'Fuji! How are you? Why did you call?'

'_I'm fine, arigato, Saeki! I have a question for you! Do you want to go with me and Yuuta to the amusement park? I won three tickets with a puzzle.' _

'Me? Why don't you ask your sister?' 

'_Saa ,I asked Yumiko-neechan, but she couldn't come, she had to work. Don't you want to come with us?' _asked Fuji and Saeki could almost see him pouting.

'I would love to come with you!

'_Great! We'll pick you up Saturday morning!'_

'Okay, I'll see you Saturday! Bye!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Saturday _

Syusuke, Yuuta and Saeki stood at the entrance of the amusement park. They've never been there before and they're really impressed. 

'Saa it's huge! Segoi! Let's go to the haunted house first!'

Fuji grabbed the hands of both the guys and pulled them with him. A couple of minutes later they entered the haunted house. It's not really scary, but Fuji was screaming like a girl. He's not scared at all, but he tried to scare other people, especially Yuuta and Saeki. They're almost at the exit when it suddenly becomes really dark. Fuji, who walked behind the two boys, almost bumps into them as they stand still. The tensai smirked bowed down quickly and grabbed the ankles of the two tennis players in front of him. The boys screamed and clung onto each other. Fuji started laughing when he saw the two boys hugging each other and took a photo.'

'Aniki!' said Yuuta angry and he quickly let go of Saeki, face flushed.

'Come on chickens, let's go to the bumper cars next!' said Fuji, still laughing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the bumper cars they searched for something to eat. They played some games and had a lot of fun. But the day came to an end and the park was almost closing.

'We still have time for one more thing. Shall we go to the rollercoaster? There aren't many people at this time!' asked Saeki.

'Saa, you can go together. I don't really like rollercoaster's. I'll have a quick look around for wasabi-flavoured cotton candy.' said Fuji.

'Does something like that exists, Aniki?'

Fuji shrugged. 'I don't know. I hope they have! I'll see you at the exit of the park after your ride!' He waved and walked away.

'I don't really like rollercoaster's either, but I will go with you.' said Yuuta.

'You can hold my hand if you're scared.' answered Saeki with a big grin on his face.

They walked towards the rollercoaster and a few minutes later they sat in one of the cars. Yuuta was really nervous. He was sweating and his hands were shaking. Saeki took one of his hands and smiled at him.

'It's very brave that you came with me.'

Yuuta smiled back, a bit less nervous.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji was waiting at the exit for his brother and his friend with something that looks like a wasabi-flavoured cotton candy. He saw the two approaching and smiled, but his smile was brighter than usual. The two boys hadn't noticed him yet. They were talking and laughing and still holding each others hand.

* * *

This isn't my favorite pairing, but Fuji would never pair Yuuta up with somebody else. Only with the people he trusts. So that's why I choose Saeki.

Please review!!


	8. An Extra Lock

Yay, another update! Chapter 8, enjoy again!

* * *

_Chapter 8. An Extra lock_

_Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji  
_

'Saa, Kamio-kun, nice bike. New?'

'Ohayo Fuji-san. Hai, it's new. I bought it yesterday. I saved all my money last year and now I was finally able to buy it!'

'It looks indeed very expensive! You should buy a lock. It's easy to steal like this.'

'Hai, I will buy one tomorrow. But I'm totally in the rhythm, so I'll try my new bike out now! Bye!'

'Bye!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
**

_That evening_

**  
**'Moshi moshi?'

'_Shinji? Akira desu!'_

'Akira, why did you call? It's late and I wanted to go to bed, but when the phone rang I…'

_'Shinji, you have to help me! You know I bought a new bike, ne? It's gone! I placed it in front of my house, in the garden, but it's gone! Somebody stole it! You've got to help me search for it!'_

'I will help you search for it. I'll come to your house and then we…'

'_Arigato Shinji, please hurry! Bye!'_ click

'Did you contact the police? Akira? Akira?'

_  
_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ibu and Kamio walked together through the streets of Tokyo. It's dark and they have been searching for at least three hours, but they still haven't found Kamio's new bike, yet.

'I don't think we will find it, Shinji.' whispered Kamio and he sighed. He sounded like he's going to cry.

'Don't worry Akira. We will find it, it has to be somewhere. Bikes don't disappear on their own, do they? Someone took it and we will find that person and your bike. We just have to keep searching I think, and then we will find it. Don't cry. Tears won't help.'

Kamio looked at Ibu and tried to smile, but failed miserably and started crying. Ibu put his arm around Kamio's shoulders.

'We can search for one more hour, but then we have to go home. It will be too late and to dark to search. And we need our sleep. Maybe we should go home now, otherwise we will be to tired to search tomorrow. We also have to go to school tomorrow, so we should sleep or…'

They walked to Kamio's home together. Ibu was mumbling and Kamio was still crying softly. When they arrived at Kamio's home, Ibu started to walk away, but Kamio grabbed his friends' wrist.

'It's to late to go home on your own. You better call your parents and tell them you stay here.' said Kamio smiling slightly.

Ibu only nodded, not really knowing what to say. Then he grabbed his phone to call his parents.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Next day  
_

Kamio and Ibu are having breakfast in the kitchen. They're sitting at the kitchen table in silence. Kamio wasn't eating at all and Ibu doesn't mumble, which doesn't happen often. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Kamio walked towards the door, a curious Ibu behind him. When the red-haired boy opened the door, he found a smiling tensai on his doorstep.

'Fuji-san!'

'Kamio-kun, Ibu-kun, ohayo!' said Fuji smiling brightly.

'What are you doing here, Fuji-san?'

'Saa, is that how you welcome the one who brings back your bike?'

'N..nani?'

'This is your bike, ne? I found it, near my house and I recognized it as yours. It is yours, ne?' asked Fuji, his smile disappearing for a moment.

'H…hai' stuttered Kamio. 'Hai! Arigato Fuji-san, arigato!'

Kamio smiled happily and grabbed Ibu's wrist. 'Come Shinji! We have to buy some locks for my bike! We don't want this to happen again! I'm in the rhythm again!'

Kamio jumped on his bike and mentioned to Ibu to sit on the back.

'Akira, we have tennis practice this morning. We don't have much time. Tachibana will be angry if we're late. We only have a few minutes, so we really have to hurry.'

'This is more important, Shinji.'

'Hai, but…'

Fuji couldn't hear the rest of their conversation; they're already to far away. Kamio was really in the rhythm. But it seems like the two Fudomine players became better 'friends'.  
Fuji's smile became bigger again. He walked back quickly, he was also in a hurry. If he's too late for practice, Tezuka will give him at least 50 laps.

* * *

People keep asking me when Tezuka and Fuji will be a couple. It's my favorite couple too, but please be patient. Two more chapters to go, and the second will be TezuFuji!

Please review! Thank you! 


	9. Interesting Data

And here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 9. Interesting Data  
Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru_

'Fuji?'

'Hai, Inui?'

'I need your help.'

'You? The great all-knowing data-player needs help? Saa, interesting. I would like to help you. What can I do for you?'

'You helped Eiji and Oishi, ne?'

Fuji smiled. 'I don't know what you're talking about, Inui.'

'There is a 100 percent chance that you know very well what I'm talking about, so please answer.'

Fuji chuckled. 'You better be nice to me Inui, you know me better than other people, and you know what might happen. But I did help Eiji and Oishi. You need help with the same…thing?'

Inui started blushing. 'Hai.'

'Even more interesting. Tell me Inui, who is he?'

'How do you know it's not a she?'

'I'm the tensai, don't forget. It's Kaidoh, ne?'

'Hai.'

'And you don't have data about Kaidoh's love life?'

'No, I haven't any data about that.'

'To bad Inui. But I think you should buy him something he likes. Do you have data about the things he likes?'

'He likes tennis and…well tennis.'

'I think that's correct, but can't you say that about every Seigaku regular, or worse, every boy in Seigaku tennis club? Is that your newest juice?' Fuji pointed to a bottle in Inui's bag.

'Hai, but please tell me if you know what Kaidoh likes!'

'I want to taste it. After that I'll tell you what you should do.'

Inui nodded and gave the bottle to Fuji. The blue-eyed boy drank a bit and smiles.

'Tastes good! I like it. Well, about Kaidoh, he likes cats.'

'Cats? Are you sure, Fuji?'

'100 percent sure Inui. You should buy a cat. But not for Kaidoh, for yourself!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
**

Kaidoh was practicing at the river side, as usual, when he suddenly saw a little cat. He looked surprised at the animal in front of him and put his racket on the ground.

'Fhsss, kawaii.'

He walked toward the cat and started playing with it. The cat seemed to like Kaidoh, but as suddenly as it came, it started walking away.

'Where are you going?'

Quickly he grabbed his stuff and followed the cat. From the bushes Inui observed Kaidoh, writing data in his notebook. When Kaidoh had left, Inui followed his kohai. They walked through the streets and then the cat walked through some bushes into a garden. Kaidoh wouldn't give up and he crawled through the bushes after the cat. He saw the animal sitting on the grass, but when he tries to reach for it, he noticed his foot was stuck. He pulled and his foot came free, but he fell over on the grass. When he opened his eyes he noticed that someone was standing in front of him.'

'I…Inui-senpai?!'

'Kaidoh, what are you doing here?'

'I…I…don't know.' stuttered Kaidoh with his face the colour of a tomato.

'Do you like the cat?'

Kaidoh nodded. Then the cat walked toward the bandana-boy and started to play with his shoelaces.

'He seems to like you too.'

'Is it yours?'

'Hai, it's mine.'

'I never knew you liked cats, Inui-senpai.'

'I don't really like it, but it's…useful.'

'Do you test your juices on it?' asked Kaidoh shocked.

'No no, I don't!

Kaidoh sighed in relieve and played with the cat.

'Do you want to come in, Kaidoh? You can bring the cat if you want.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_In the living room _

'Do you want something to drink?'

Kaidoh thought for a while, staring at Inui.

'I won't give you Inui-juice or Penal Tea, don't be afraid.'

'Hai, arigato, Inui-senpai.'

Inui handed the kohai his glass and sat down on the couch, next to Kaidoh who still played with the cat.

'He really seems to like you, Kaidoh. You should come more often to play with him.'

'I don't want to bother you.'

'You won't be bothering me. Otherwise I have to play with it and I don't like it as much as you do. And the cat seems to like you more than he likes me.'

Kaidoh started blushing again.

'I would like to come more often, Inui-senpai.'

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be the last! TezukaFuji, finally XD Just a little more patience! 

Please keep reviewing!


	10. Payback Time

The chapter everybody waited for: TezukaFuji! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 10. Payback Time  
Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke_

'Nyaa, Ryuzaki-sensei, where is Fujiko?'

'Fuji didn't feel well today, so he couldn't come. Maybe you can bring him his homework after practice, Kikumaru.'

'No he can't. We're going on a date.' said Oishi and he wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Eiji started to blush and Ryuzaki blinked a few times.

'Okay, someone else? Kawamura?'

'No I can't. I promised to go to Akutsu. I'm going to make sushi for him.' said Kawamura and he also started blushing.

'Momoshiro?'

'No, I can't go either. I lost a bet and now I have to treat Echizen at burgers after practice.' answered Momo, his cheeks a bit red. Echizen smirked.

'Kaidoh, can you go?'

'No, he can't. He's coming with me after practice.' answered Inui for Kaidoh.

Kaidoh became as red as a tomato and Inui started scribbling in his notebook.

'Well, Tezuka, that leaves you. Where are you going after practice?' asked Ryuzaki.

'To Fuji, I guess.' sighed Tezuka and he glared at his blushing team mates.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_After practice_

Tezuka locked the locker room. All the others had left already. He walked towards the gate and sighed. He didn't mind going to Fuji, but it was obvious that all the others made up an excuses. Fuji could be evil and sadistic, but that couldn't be the reason why the other Regulars didn't want to go. Eiji wouldn't have minded going, he and Fuji were friends. They're probably planning something. He sighed again. Why do they always try to annoy him?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Fuji-residence _

'Syusuke, one of your friends is here to visit you. Do you feel good enough?'

'Hai, you can let him in Yumiko-neechan.'

Tezuka entered Fuji's room. Fuji's in his bed smiling as always.

'Tezuka-Buchou! I thought it would be Eiji!'

'Eiji couldn't come. How do you feel?' asked Tezuka when he sat down on a chair.

'Good! I wanted to go to school, but okaa-san said I couldn't.' said Fuji pouting.

'You don't look like you're sick.'

'Saa, I'm not. Not anymore, but I was yesterday. I drank Inui's newest juice. I guess that was the reason why I didn't feel very good yesterday.'

'Good to hear that. I brought your homework.'

Fuji's smile disappeared for a moment.

'I was bored, but not that bored. Is that the only reason that you came?'

'No, I wanted to talk to you.'

'What about?'

'You have been quite busy while I was in Germany, ne? Everybody was complaining about you.'

'Really? I was only helping them!' Fuji's smile grew bigger again.

'Oishi was about to kill you, Fuji. He called me and said he was really angry at you and that I should let you run laps like forever or he would strangle you.'

Fuji giggled. 'I wish I heard that! It's not really Oishi-like!'

'It not funny Fuji. Kirihara called me. He said you promised him and Mizuki a match, but you didn't come. Sanada and Atobe called me. They were really angry. I still don't know what you did to them, but it was probably something horrible.'

Fuji started laughing. 'I made them dance the tango together.'

Tezuka stared at Fuji and sighed.  
'Momoshiro said something about you kidnapping Echizen's cat. And then there is Sakaki-sensei. He asked me if you were able to poison someone. He and Hanamura-sensei thought you poisoned Ryuzaki-sensei, so they could have dinner together. You're lucky. They wanted to investigate it, but I said it wasn't necessary. I told them you would never do something like that.'

This time Fuji stared at Tezuka. 'They really thought I poisoned Ryuzaki-sensei?' Then the blue-eyed boy suddenly burst out laughing.

'It's not funny at all, Fuji.'

'Saa, I think it is! You should see all the photo's! Even you will laugh!' Fuji petted on the bed. Tezuka sighed again and seated himself next to Fuji on the bed. Fuji picked up some photo's. There was a photo of Eiji and Oishi in the cinema, Kawamura and Akutsu eating sushi, Sanada and Atobe dancing together, Echizen with tears in his eyes, Saeki and Yuuta in the haunted house, one of Kamio and Ibu, searching for the bike and even one of Kaidoh who follows a cat and Inui who follows Kaidoh.

'You've been busier than I thought. Kawamura, Yuuta-kun, Kamio-kun, Ibu-kun and Inui too.'

'Inui asked for it himself.'

'…'

'I only did it to help them! I had to pay for everything! The cinema, Kirihara's train ticket, the sushi, the dancing lessons, the magazines for Echizen's father, so I could take the cat with me, the decorations for the romantic dinner, the tickets for the amusement park and the cat.'

'The cat? This cat?' asks Tezuka, pointing at the picture of Inui and Kaidoh.

'Hai, that cat. I told Inui he should buy a cat, but he didn't want to, so I bought one for him.'

'Inui doesn't like cats.'

'Kaidoh does.'

'This explains a lot.' said Tezuka

'The cat?'

'No, nobody could visit you because they all had a 'date' after practice, so I had to go. But all the others followed me. I heard Eiji whining on my way here. They're probably in your front garden.'

'Why would they do that?'

'Payback time.'

'Nani?'

'They want to return you the favour.'

'You mean…they want to pair me up?' asked Fuji surprised.

'Hai.'

'And you're here because…'

'Exactly, they want to pair you up with me.' answered Tezuka.

'If you knew, why did you come?'

'…'

Fuji started grinning. 'You like me?'

Tezuka didn't answer, but his cheeks starting to turn red. Fuji's smile became brighter and he wrapped his arm around his Buchou.

'Saa, I do like you, Tezuka. And I don't mind kissing you, but you said all the others are in the front garden. They will see us through the window. Do you mind that?'

'We…we'll wait until they're gone home.'

Fuji started grinning again. 'Can you wait that long? You've been here for 15 minutes. It will take another 15 minutes before Echizen's gets bored and hungry. He and Momo will leave and Eiji and Oishi, who didn't like coming here in the first place, will also leave.'

'How do you know, Fuji?'

'You can call me Syusuke if you want, Kunimitsu, and… I just know.'

'You start to sound like Inui. Speaking of him, he will be still in the garden. With Kaidoh and Kawamura.'

'Hai, but 30 minutes later Kawamura will go home. He'll have to help his father with the sushi. Then we let Yumiko-neechan put the cat outside. Kaidoh will follow it again and Inui will follow Kaidoh. You just have to stay here for at least an hour.' explained Fuji.

'You have a cat?'

'Hai, Inui brought it back. He didn't want it anymore, he only used it to get Kaidoh.'

'Kaidoh likes cats.'

'Inui doesn't.'

Tezuka sighed. 'I guess I have to stay for a while than.'

'Do you mind staying that much?' asked Fuji with a big grin and he gave Tezuka a kiss on his cheek. Tezuka turned towards Fuji, looked at the boy and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. The tensai looked really surprised at Tezuka.

'I don't mind staying. We won't be bored. We can make all the homework I brought; it will take a while, Syusuke.'

Fuji pouted. Tezuka smirked.

Payback time.

* * *

I really hope you liked it! Everybody was waiting for TezukaFuji, the pressure to write a great chapter was huge, but I tried my best! Please tell me if you liked it!

Thanks for reading everybody! And special thanks for everyone who reviewed!


End file.
